My Resty-Westy
by Blade Wolf98
Summary: You ever have that one friend that gets in your side about everything? Yeah, that's the reason I wrote this horrible smut that's worse than my previous attempt. But in a way, it gives a special cast of characters more love than they usually get. I'm talking about the generals of course. And to the friend who is the boy in this story, just know I hate you sometimes.


My Resty-Westy

 **Before we begin just know that this little story's only purpose is to mock a friend of mine. You know who you are and I hope you enjoy. Without further ado, let's begin in a story that most of you will hate on later or simply not read.**

"Hm? Where am I?" A young boy asks to himself. The boy rubs his icy-blue eyes and scratches his short brown hair. For some reason his memory was foggy from last night, and he couldn't remember anything about it.

"Jesus H. Christmas what the hell did I do last night? He pondered, this time rubbing his broad shoulders to relieve any tension he was currently feeling.

He sat there for minutes on end trying to piece together the puzzle that was the night before. But no matter how hard he was thinking no answer came to him.

"Mmm…" Someone was stirring around next to him. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the other person in the bed. Come to think of it, this wasn't even his room. Just where was he?

He looked down to his side and saw pink hair loose and covering someone's head. He thought for another moment about who it was before she woke up.

"Hm? Oh you're up. Good morning, last nights lessons were really fun." The girl spoke to him in a very soft and kind voice.

It was only then that he remembered the girl's name.

"Resta?" He called out her name.

"Yes, that's me. Although last night you were calling me your Resty-Westy." Resta giggled at her own words. How the boy treated her last night was really warming to her heart.

It was all coming back to him just now. His memory of last night, how he knew Resta, and how he got into this situation.

 **Yesterday**

"Excuse me, could you spare a moment of your time?" A girl asked some random stranger on the street. In all aspects it was shady and mysterious. Then again, so was the boy she was talking to.

"Yo, how can I help you today~?" He wasn't exactly the type to fear strangers either.

He looked down at her. Standing at almost six feet tall he had to look down at her, there weren't any other options.

The girl before him had bright pink hair with blue eyes. She had on a pink dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was worn up in twintails a little higher than the middle of her head.

"My name is Resta, and I've been asking around but no one seems to take me seriously. All I want to know is where do babies come from."

He was simply baffled at her question. Never in a million years would he expect someone so sweet and innocent… not to mention you looking to ask a question like that. Never the less for some odd reason he was very attracted to her.

"I can answer that question and then some. Why don't I give you some personal lessons on how it works?"

"Really?! Thank you Mister Stranger. Why don't we go back to my place and let the lessons begin?" Resta was really enthused about finally learning where babies come from. For many moons the answer to that question evaded her.

"Just lead the way." With that, the two perverts went off to Resta's apartment.

"So it really is like all of the books I've read say."

"If you've read books on it why did you bring me here?" The boy asked with almost frustration.

"Well… the truth is that there's so much I want to try, but haven't found anyone who will take me seriously. So… will you ease my curiosity Mister Stranger?"

"Alright, since you've read all about it you know what comes next."

Resta nodded before letting her dress fall down to the floor. She let her hair fly down as well and removed any other pieces of clothing she had.

In terms of her body, she had almost no breast at all. However, to him her ass was that of a goddess.

He did the same as her and stood high above her, both without a stitch of clothing on them. In terms of his body, he was nothing to look at. He was just the first person to actually answer her questions.

"The first thing on my list must be relayed orally."

Resta got on her knees and took the mans penis in her hands. Stroking it back and forth trying to get it to grow to its maximum size and length. She repeated this process multiple times, earning pleasurable grunts from him.

She took the penis into her mouth, only the head at first, using her tongue to circle around it and stimulate it. After a little bit of that she took more of it in, slowly bobbing her head back and forth, experiencing every inch of it, as there wasn't that much to experience.

All the while the boy was enjoying every second of it. Never before had a woman, an actual woman touched him like this. All of it was new and he liked it all.

"Mister stranger, I think I have everything I need to know about this down. Let's move on to the next part.

Resta got up and lead him back to her bed before making him lie on his back on it. She crawled on top of him and positioned herself to be penetrated by him. This was referred to in one of her books as riding.

"Ah! Mister Stranger… it feels so weird…" Resta almost screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The pleasure being the new experience, not the actual person below her.

After a few seconds of rest she started to move her hips up and down, stimulating herself with his genitalia. Soon after she got up and started bouncing up and down happily on his dick.

The boy was overwhelmed with euphoria right now, he couldn't believe that this was happening. A moderately cute girl, still being passed by Estelle was having sex with him.

He grabbed her ass as she bounced, and moved his hips up and down as well to increase the pleasure. Resta seemed to enjoy this, because the amount of moans and the volume were both increasing rapidly.

"Mister Stranger… My head feels funny!" Resta could hardly keep focus, she lost her strength as well since she fell back down on him. The only thing that was still moving were his hips.

"Alright Resty-Westy, here we go!" He finished… He finished inside her.

Resta removed him from her and lied down next to him, pulling the blanket up to both of them. "I don't think I need anymore lessons today, we'll continue tomorrow." Resta and the boy fell asleep soon after that.

 **Present Day**

"So that's what happened…"

"Um… Mister Stranger, I hope that we can continue today. Hopefully I'll be the one to bear your child." That sounded way to happy for something that serious.

"I hope one day you will Resty-Westy!"

And that entire day, the two of them continued on their journey to turn Resta from a Naïve pervert to a regular pervert.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you know that this isn't my actual ability of writing. This is just some bullshit idea that me and a friend came up with and I'm only doing to mock him, so don't take this too seriously.**

 **Still, the generals need more love. I think if they did, the fanfics would be LEGENDARY! Anyway, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**


End file.
